Collaborative Data Services Shared Resource Project Summary/Abstract Collaborative Data Services (CDS) was created almost twenty-five years ago as a survey science shared resource, specializing in the design, management, and execution of survey-related projects. At that time, their clients were primarily involved in cancer prevention and epidemiology studies. CDS has diversified its client base, which now includes clinical research and laboratory-based projects, and supports researchers in the Biostatistics and Computational Biology, Global Oncology, Hematologic Malignancies and Immunology and Vaccine Development programs, in addition to Cancer Epidemiology, Prevention and Control. The Collaborative Data Services Shared Resource provides a broad range of specialized services to support the collection, storage and analysis of complex datasets for Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium (Consortium) investigators. CDS provides data acquisition, data management and database and software development services to over eighty projects each year. As Consortium projects have become more data-driven and computationally intensive, CDS' expertise has is increasingly necessary to the success of a diverse array of studies.